


Все дороги ведут в Рим

by Modestina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorced John Watson, Fluff and Humor, Italy, M/M, Romance, Translation, Travel, Writer John, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modestina/pseuds/Modestina
Summary: Джон Уотсон – писатель и литературный критик, находящийся в затяжной депрессии после тяжёлого развода. По настоянию друзей он отправляется в путешествие по Италии, чтобы сменить обстановку и развеяться, не представляя себе сюрпризов, которые готовит ему судьба.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tutte le strade conducono a Roma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356290) by [mayewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayewrites/pseuds/mayewrites). 



Джон смотрел на лежащий перед ним билет глазами, круглыми как тарелки, в то время как его две подруги улыбались во весь рот с другой стороны стола. Они, конечно, наслаждались его ошеломлением.

— Италия? — спросил он, опустив голову. — Какого чёрта я должен делать в Италии?

— Это тур, — объяснила Молли. — Мы выиграли его в лотерее, в которой участвовали сто лет назад, так давно, что почти уже и забыли. Но теперь, когда я только начала свою частную практику, я не могу уехать на целых две недели.

— А я никуда не поеду без своей новоиспеченной жены, — добавила Ирэн, положив руку на плечи Молли и целуя её в щеку.

— Девочки… — начал Джон, уже порядком уставший от попыток своих подруг подбодрить его после развода. Он был в порядке. В полном. Абсолютно.

— Тебе необходимо выбраться из этой удручающей спичечной коробки, которую ты называешь «домом», — сказала Ирэн, прерывая возможный протест. — И, может быть, немного использовать то, что у тебя между ног. Прошло так много времени, что там уже, наверное, собралась паутина.

— И, по твоему мнению, в этом туре я найду кого-то, с кем можно его использовать, не так ли? — спросил Джон немного раздражённо. Он был не в настроении обсуждать свою несуществующую сексуальную жизнь на виду у всех посетителей любимого ресторана.

— Нет, не в туре, — спокойно ответила Ирэн. — Если только ты не лесбиянка.

— Это лесбийский тур?

— Конечно, дурачок, — ответила Молли со снисходительной улыбкой. — Но мы уже поговорили с организаторами, и нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы ты использовал наш выигрыш вместо нас.

— И мало ли, вдруг ты сам решишь пофлиртовать с лесбиянками — добавила Ирэн, явно забавляясь всем происходящим. Иногда Джон задавался вопросом, как могло случиться, чтобы эта женщина оказалась одной из его лучших в мире подруг.

— У меня вообще-то тоже есть работа, вы в курсе? — заявил он.

— Ты не написал не единого слова с тех пор, как вы с Мэри расстались, — снисходительно сказала Ирэн, приподняв бровь. — А если дело в твоих рецензиях, то ты всегда можешь взять с собой несколько книг и разрушить надежды их авторов, пока ешь итальянское мороженое и общаешься с потомками римских богов.

Джон прищурил глаза.

— Ну давай же, Джон! — настаивала Молли. — Это совсем не здорово, что ты целыми днями заперт в квартире, не говоря уже о том, что она находится в таком жутком здании, где все жильцы как будто собираются утопиться в Темзе. — Джон фыркнул в знак протеста, но подруга проигнорировала его. — Тебе нужно выходить на улицу, загорать, дышать свежим воздухом. Пить capuccino на какой-нибудь piazza. Покупать дорогие сувениры, которые не имеют никакого смысла…

Молли сочувственно накрыла руку Джона своей. — Это пойдет тебе на пользу, дорогой, обещаю, — заверила она. — Скажи да, и мы сейчас же закажем торт, чтобы отпраздновать.

Джон на мгновение задумался, смотря на подруг. Он знал, что всё это они делают, чтобы побудить его выйти из добровольного заточения и апатии, которые давно тяготили его самого. Возможно, провести две недели в незнакомой стране действительно как раз то, что ему нужно? И даже если и нет, то, по крайней мере, он красиво загорит.

— Вы не оставите меня в покое, пока я не соглашусь, не так ли? — спросил он через мгновение; девушки одарили его взглядами, говорящими сами за себя, и Джон вздохнул, смирившись. — Ладно, — согласился он, наконец, заставив Молли радостно захлопать в ладоши, а Ирэн приподнять бокал вина в свою честь. — Когда ехать?

***

Путешествие оказалось намного лучше, чем Джон ожидал, даже несмотря на странность всей ситуации.

Как только он присоединился к «Лесбийскому вояжу» — так назывался тур — организаторы сообщили другим победительницам конкурса, что с ними будет специальный гость по имени Джон Уотсон, недавно подписавший документы о разводе. Женщины аплодисментами приветствовали его, и с этого момента Джон стал «почётным лесбиянкой» группы.

Первой остановкой тура стала Венеция. Её улочки-лабиринты, смена автомобилей на гондолы и прогулка по площади Сан-Марко заставили Джона, наконец, перестать постоянно думать о своей разбитой одинокой лондонской жизни и посвятить себя наслаждению чудесами Италии. За Венецией последовали Верона Ромео и Джульетты, города на берегу озера Комо, величественный Милан и прекрасный морской Портофино. Путешествие по всем деревням Чинкве-Терре заняло пару дней, а затем они добрались до Пизы, где Джон не преминул сделать весёлую фотографию рядом со знаменитой падающей башней. Укреплённый город Лукка уступил место незабываемой Флоренции, с её многочисленными музеями, собором Санта-Мария-дель-Фьоре и тёплым закатом на площади Микеланджело, остававшимся в памяти Джона до тех пор, пока он не покинул город.

За Флоренцией последовали Сиена и соседние деревни, из которых Джон мог вспомнить только названия Монтериджоне и Монтепульчано. И в завершение одной из лучших поездок, случившихся в жизни Джона, автобус отвез его с группой новых друзей в самое сердце Италии: несравненный Рим.

Пребывание в Риме было рассчитано на три дня, что давало более чем достаточно времени на спокойное изучение его достопримечательностей без давления плотного экскурсионного графика. Первые два дня были посвящены исторической и религиозной части: Колизей и Римский Форум, Пантеон Агриппы, Фонтан Треви, площадь Навона, Базилика Святого Петра и музеи Ватикана. А в последний день великодушные организаторы дали всем членам группы зелёный свет на то, чтобы самостоятельно исследовать великолепные улицы города, когда-то считавшегося центром мира.

Именно во время одной из таких прогулок Джон и нашёл его.

Piccolo Tesoro — «Маленькое сокровище» — это было самое старое и потрёпанное здание, попавшееся Джону на глаза. Фасад его состоял из витрины, в которой ничего не было выставлено, и двери, где пожелтевшая табличка «закрыто» едва проглядывала сквозь сильно запылённое стекло. Тем не менее, как будто что-то неизвестное подталкивало Джона подойти ближе к зданию, хотя остальные прохожие спешили мимо, даже не замечая его существования. Уотсон так и сделал, и, когда смог заглянуть внутрь, понял, что «Сокровище» было не чем иным, как книжным магазином.

Высокий, красивый седовласый мужчина в строгом костюме, с чертами лица, указывавшими на итальянское происхождение, появился в поле зрения. Он открыл дверь и высунул голову, обращаясь к Джону на итальянском, который тот совершенно не понимал. Мужчина как будто прочёл его мысли, потому что сразу переспросил на вполне приемлемом английском:

— Вы будете стоять там весь день или планируете зайти посмотреть?

Любопытство Джона заставило его кивнуть, и, прежде чем опомниться, он уже оказался внутри. Помещение было намного больше, чем казалось снаружи, с несколькими коридорами, отделёнными друг от друга деревянными книжными шкафами, почти касавшимися потолка. Некоторые из них были совершенно пусты, а в других по-прежнему стояли пыльные старомодные экземпляры. Пол был покрыт густым слоем пыли, а также бесчисленными коробками с книгами в таком количестве, что стены, казалось, вот-вот рухнут из-за непомерной тяжести. Но среди всего этого упадка было что-то необъяснимо волшебное и притягательное.

— Вы первый покупатель, который зашёл посмотреть «Сокровище» за долгое время. Вам очень повезло, что сегодня я решил пойти прогуляться, — сказал мужчина, протягивая Джону руку для рукопожатия. — Я Фаусто Мартини, а вы?

— Джон Уотсон, — немедленно ответил Джон. — Но, простите… вы сказали покупатель?

— Магазина, конечно, — пояснил мистер Мартини, улыбаясь. — Вы же за этим пришли, не так ли?

Купить книжный магазин в Италии? Стоило признать, что это было самой безумной идеей, когда-либо приходившей Уотсону в голову, но почему он вообще рассматривал эту возможность?

Не то чтобы его жизнь в Лондоне могла предложить что-то стоящее. Запертый в крошечной холостяцкой квартире, заливающийся свои горести вином и разносящий в пух и прах неизвестных авторов, которых он критиковал, стараясь забыть о собственном заброшенном более года назад наполовину написанном романе. Если подумать, в Англии не было абсолютно ничего важного, чтобы удержать Уотсона; рецензии можно было писать из любой точки мира, да и его многочисленные контакты в издательской индустрии могли послужить где-угодно.

Продажа старого дома оставила Уотсона с достаточным количеством денег в карманах, чтобы позволить покупку здания и необходимый ремонт, и если судьба будет к нему благосклонна, и он не лишится остатков здравомыслия, то это приобретение может оказаться приличной инвестицией, когда магазин начнёт окупаться. Кроме того, и это самое главное, он всегда мечтал иметь свой собственный книжный магазин. Так что его останавливало?

— Мистер Уотсон, — позвал Мартини, прерывая его мысли. Он стоял у подножия винтовой лестницы в нескольких метрах от Джона. — Хотите посмотреть остальную часть помещения?

Джон заставил себя отмереть и кивнул, следуя за Мартини наверх.


	2. Chapter 2

— Что ты сделал?

Голос Молли звучал несколько искажённо по телефонной связи, выбранной Джоном для сообщения Новости. Несмотря на это, панический оттенок в нём был настолько очевиден, что его не скрывали даже помехи.

Джон стоял прямо перед офисом недвижимости, где они встречались с мистером Мартини. Он только что поставил свою подпись на стольких разных бумагах, что было не понятно, покупал ли он недвижимость или продавал собственную душу, и раскаяние в неожиданной покупке уже угрожало запустить в него свои клыки, а страх в голосе подруги только ухудшал положение.

— Я купил книжный магазин в центре Рима, — повторил он, обращаясь к наушнику. — Он нуждается в ремонте, но его можно восстановить. Кроме того, он продавался с книгами a buon mercato.

— С чем?

— Это означает «по очень хорошей цене» на итальянском языке, — пояснил Джон. Люди в офисе по недвижимости не переставая повторяли эту фразу, и звучное выражение волей-неволей застряло у Джона в голове.

— Слава богу! На мгновение я подумала, что ты купил еще и рынок.

Джон сдержал смех.

— Нет, — небрежно возразил он. — Продажа продуктов — это не совсем то, что меня привлекает. Хотя буду иметь в виду.

— И где ты будешь жить?

— В квартире над магазином, которая также входит в договор, — пояснил Джон. — Она совсем малюсенькая, но очень светлая. Возможно, в течение нескольких дней придётся поспать на полу, но, по крайней мере, у меня будет крыша над головой.

— Джон…

Голос Молли был глубоко взволнованным, и неприкрытая забота в её словах слегка ослабила болезненную тяжесть в груди Джона.

— Только не говори мне, что это была плохая идея, — попросил он подругу. — Я знаю, что всё может закончиться катастрофой, но, пожалуйста, мне нужно знать, что ты поддерживаешь меня, даже если думаешь, что я потерял голову.

Наступила короткая пауза, и Джон почти почувствовал, как в голове Молли мелькают мысли о подходящем ответе.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов, согласилась она. — Ты купил книжный магазин в Риме. И это чудесно!

Джон улыбнулся, внутренне благодаря судьбу за то, что в его жизни есть кто-то вроде Молли.

***

Сказать, что ремонт магазина проходил легко, было бы ложью, но в конце концов все усилия окупились. Хотя целыми днями Джону приходилось уворачиваться от обломков мусора и следить за целостностью головы при постоянной угрозе врезаться в леса, занимавшие всё вокруг. Месяц спать на полу из-за того, что люди, у которых он купил мебель, не говорили ни слова по-английски и неправильно поняли его инструкции. Получать порезы, царапины и аллергии и бесчисленное количество раз обращаться к словарю итальянского языка, чтобы иметь возможность контролировать рабочих, ремонтировавших «Сокровище». Но если тем, чего Джон искал в жизни, было полностью окунуться в новое занятие, покупка этого книжного магазина была правильным решением.

После семи с половиной месяцев работы, множества бутылок вина и бесконечных междугородних звонков «Маленькое сокровище» было официально отреставрировано и готово открыть свои двери, что в равной степени заставляло нервничать и замирать в предвкушении.

Джон лично заказал каждую из книг на выставке, а потом расставил их на высоких деревянных полках: новые книги спереди, старые — на заднем плане; итальянские справа, английские — слева. Он разместил их в алфавитном порядке, по годам издания и в зависимости от автора, и занёс весь каталог в компьютер, который установил на прилавке рядом с кассовым аппаратом. Джон был более чем готов принять своих первых клиентов, но они, как и в любом новом бизнесе, не спешили приходить.

Потребовалось целых две недели и всё терпение, которое Джон мог собрать, чтобы, наконец, появились первые покупатели. Не более одного или двух в день в течение первых нескольких недель, но по мере того, как его итальянский улучшался, продажи тоже шли вверх. И вот однажды Джон понял, что у него даже есть постоянные клиенты.

Среди них была миссис Бонатти, которая всегда приносила ему яблоки в обмен на скидку за поваренные книги; господин Д’Альтруи, с его чёрным юмором и любовью к классической литературе; мисс Гарсия, студентка колледжа по обмену, предпочитавшая книги про вампиров. И ещё небольшая горстка людей, которых Джон узнал и начал ценить.

Уотсону было приятно проводить дни среди книг и любителей книг, делиться анекдотами, узнавать новые сплетни о соседях и о людях в целом, будучи намного счастливее, чем когда-либо в последнее время. Каждый день был похож на предыдущий, но всё равно несколько отличался, и через несколько месяцев Джон начал привыкать к небольшой семье, в которую он влился посреди неизвестного города.

Пока в один прекрасный день повседневность не перевернулась, приняв форму нового клиента.

Это был обычный, ничем не примечательный день, ни солнечный, ни особо пасмурный, умеренно тёплый. Когда тот таинственный человек вошёл в дверь, странный поток воздуха влетел вслед за ним, заставив головы всех присутствующих повернуться в его направлении. А Джон почувствовал спазм в желудке, который не имел ничего общего со съеденным за обедом салатом; что-то в новом посетителе заставило его насторожиться, как будто одиночество пробудило его чувства от неосознанной вялости.

Высокий, худой, светлокожий, с острыми скулами и идеально уложенными чёрными локонами на лбу. Мужчина был одет в шерстяное пальто свинцово-чёрного цвета, а по-королевски великолепный синий шарф обвивал его шею. Но больше всего выделялись его глаза — прозрачного сине-зелёного цвета, будто приглашавшие затеряться в них — необычайные черты, редкое зрелище даже для тех, кто привык к множеству красивых итальянцев на улицах.

Мужчина подошёл к прилавку, и Джон смог по достоинству оценить зрелище, представшее перед ним, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы его необъяснимое волнение не встало между ним и потенциальной покупкой одной из его книг. Но когда мужчина заговорил насыщенным бархатным баритоном, мурашки побежали у Джона по спине к затылку, что значительно усложняло задачу сосредоточиться на смысле сказанного.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался мужчина на идеальном британском английском, который раскрыл тайну его бледности и сочетания черт. — Я ищу информацию о ядах девятнадцатого века. У вас есть что-нибудь, что может мне помочь?

Способ, которым человек сформулировал свой вопрос, был гипнотизирующим, и Джон залип на полных губах в форме сердца с непреодолимой потребностью попробовать их на вкус или, по крайней мере, дотронуться кончиками пальцев. Слишком давно что-то подобное не происходило с ним, тем более с человеком его же пола, и что особенно неудобно, именно в середине рабочего дня.

— Я думаю, у меня есть то, что вам нужно, — сказал Джон, стараясь, насколько это возможно, скрыть свое смущение. — Пожалуйста, подождите минутку, пока я поищу его… — попросил он, выходя из-за прилавка и направляясь к задней комнате. Ему нужно было создать дистанцию между собой и незнакомцем, прежде чем поддаться своим эмоциям и совершить глупость… например, пригласить его в кафе.

Однако, хорошая новость заключалась в том, что Джон действительно знал, как помочь своему новому клиенту: только на этой неделе он распаковывал одну из последних унаследованных им от «Сокровища» коробок и хороший английский экземпляр Traité des poisons Матеу Орфила привлёк его внимание.

Джон отправился в запасник, чтобы найти нужную книгу и уже спешил назад, чтобы отдать её, когда в коридоре неожиданно наткнулся на своего покупателя, изучавшего раздел старых книг; очевидно, таинственный мужчина был не из тех, кто готов просто ждать, ничего не делая.

— Извините, — пробормотал Джон, но, похоже, его даже не заметили. Мужчина смотрел на книжную полку с древностями так, как будто это было самое интересное место в мире, и Джон не смог не остановиться.

— Вижу, у вас тут большая коллекция раритетов, — заметил мужчина, обратившись к Джону. — А вот это моя книга? — спросил он, протягивая руку в перчатке. Джон подал ему книгу, и мужчина сразу погрузился в её изучение.

— Она на английском языке, но это первое издание и оно в отличном состоянии, — пояснил Джон, чувствуя себя слегка проигнорированным.

— Хорошо, — сказал мужчина, снова посмотрев на него. — Я беру её.

— Но я ещё не назвал цену, — несколько удивлённо заметил Джон.

— В этом нет необходимости, — заверил мужчина, направляясь к прилавку, и Джон поспешил за ним. — Это именно то, что мне нужно, так что просто пробейте сумму, и мы завершим покупку.

Незнакомец улыбнулся ему как-то средне между хищностью и вежливостью — и Джон просто сделал то, что ему сказали. Он быстро рассчитал и назвал цену, которую мужчина принял, не торгуясь. Он заплатил наличными, и это помешало Джону узнать его адрес или хотя бы имя. И ещё раз улыбнувшись, таинственный клиент вышел из книжного магазина, оставив Джона с горящими ушами, холодными руками и раздражающим трепетом в животе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Матеу Орфила: считается отцом современной токсикологии, написал Traité des poisons (Трактат о ядах) в 1814 г.


	3. Chapter 3

С того дня таинственный человек стал постоянным клиентом книжного магазина… а Джон — его молчаливым поклонником.

Каждый вечер без исключения мужчина приходил в «Сокровище»; он направлялся к одной из высоких полок, перебирал книги, находил нужную, платил наличными и уходил. Он крайне редко обращался за помощью в этих поисках, поэтому Джон почти не имел возможности услышать его проникновенный бархатистый баритон; и, если бы мисс Гарсия не сравнила его как-то с обольстительным тоном вампиров из романов, можно было подумать, что Джону всё это просто пригрезилось.

Вампир готического романа или нет, но даже другие клиенты магазина заметили довольно странное поведение Незнакомца, как прозвали мужчину за спиной. Некоторые из них пытались вступить с ним в какой-нибудь разговор, но в лучшем случае вознаграждались олимпийским игнорированием, а в худшем — пренебрежительным презрением. Так что они перестали и пытаться, и никто не подходил к Незнакомцу с иной целью, кроме как взять какое-либо издание с той же книжной полки, что и он; а Джон терялся в догадках, как так произошло, что такой парень каждый день приходит в его книжный магазин только лишь для покупки какой-то случайной книги.

— Подбери слюни, Джон. А то испортишь деревянную обшивку, — упрекнула мисс Гарсия однажды днём, почти через два месяца после первого визита человека с идеальными кудрями и острыми скулами. — Если ты продолжишь в таком духе, то Незнакомец поймёт, что он тебе нравится.

Джон прочистил горло, пытаясь скрыть тот факт, что он очарован одним лишь взглядом на место, где только что находился покинувший магазин таинственный клиент. Он повернулся к мисс Гарсия, которая смотрела на него с насмешливой улыбкой на губах.

— Мне вовсе не нравится Незнакомец, — заявил Джон, поворачиваясь к компьютеру и делая вид, что внимательно в нём что-то изучает. — И слюни я тоже не пускаю, — добавил он.

— Ага, — сказала девушка, все ещё улыбаясь. — И Энн Райс — худшая писательница своего поколения, не так ли? — спросила она с сарказмом.

— Ты должен пригласить его на ужин, — вмешался голос из-за соседнего книжного шкафа. — Или хотя бы выпить кофе.

— Вы тоже, миссис Бонатти? — пожаловался Джон, повернувшись посмотреть, как женщина приближается к прилавку. Мисс Гарсия с трудом сдерживала смех.

— Прислушайтесь к моему опыту, Джон, — начала она, протягивая ему журнал с закусками для фуршетов. — Этот человек приходит сюда каждый день и даже не пытается разговаривать с остальными вашими клиентами. Не нужно быть гадалкой, чтобы понять, что что-то происходит. И, может быть, это что-то una cotta per te.

Джон покраснел до ушей. Мисс Гарсия рассмеялась, и миссис Бонатти тоже улыбнулась ему.

— И как насчёт того, чтобы продать мне этот журнал, а потом решить quando fare la tua mossa?

Джон взял журнал и упаковал его для миссис Бонатти, пропуская её карточку через терминал с благодарностью за то, что у него есть чем заняться, кроме как краснеть, как идиот.

***

Страшная буря гремела за стёклами окон «Сокровища», улица перед ними выглядела как сплошное тёмное пятно.

Джон сидел на высоком стуле за прилавком, с мятным чаем в одной руке и блокнотом с половиной написанной рецензии в другой. Книжный магазин был пуст, чего и следовало ожидать, поскольку дождь поливал без перерыва уже больше двенадцати часов. Тем не менее, особенно с учётом того, насколько шумной становилась крыша его квартиры, когда по ней барабанил ливень, Джон решил придерживаться своего обычного графика и воспользоваться отсутствием клиентов, чтобы дописать некоторые отложенные на потом рецензии.

Этим он и занимался, когда совсем другой шум, отличный от завывания бури в течение дня, вывел его из сосредоточенности, заставив поднять взгляд и с большим удивлением обнаружить, что кто-то в длинном тёмном пальто стучит в дверь магазина.

Джон бросился открывать, чтобы побыстрее впустить человека, решившегося выйти на улицу в такую погоду. Но когда его непредвиденный гость переступил порог, Джон замер в изумлении, поняв, что это не кто иной, как Незнакомец. Полностью промокший, с тёмными локонами, приклеившимися ко лбу, и шёлковым шарфом, ставшим почти неузнаваемым. Джон тут же предложил взять его пальто, и мужчина молча согласился, сняв его вместе с шарфом, чтобы продемонстрировать восхитительно стройное тело, облачённое в идеальный чёрный костюм. Его одежда не казалась слишком влажной, но прозрачный оттенок белой рубашки под пиджаком свидетельствовал о том, как сильно его потрепала буря. Джон не знал, упоминать об этом или нет, поэтому он просто оставил пальто на вешалке у двери и снова устроился за прилавком.

Незнакомец решительно шагнул к одной из полок рядом с прилавком, начав изучать её как ни в чём не бывало, словно небо над Римом не разверзлось и ничего особенного не происходило. А Джон просто смотрел на него, вспоминая слова миссис Бонатти и её советы. Возможно, это был именно тот шанс, которого он ждал; в конце концов, что ему было терять, кроме своего достоинства.

— Гм… извините, пожалуйста, — позвал он, добиваясь, чтобы Незнакомец на него обернулся. — Я… Эм… хотите чашечку чая?

«Чашечку чая»? Неужели это и был его флирт? Теперь не было никаких сомнений в абсолютной правоте Ирэн, говорившей ему: «Ты просто обязан снова начать с кем-нибудь встречаться, по крайней мере для того, чтобы перестать молоть чепуху при первой возможности».

Однако, несмотря на жалкую попытку Джона сломать лёд, Незнакомец одарил его загадочной улыбкой, заставившей почти забыть недавнее фиаско. Мужчина подошёл к прилавку, весь грация и элегантность, и Джон не мог ничего иного, как просто глупо глазеть на него.

— На самом деле, я бы с удовольствием, — объявил Незнакомец, и Джону потребовалось несколько секунд на то, чтобы понять, что его приглашение принято.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он, выходя из-за прилавка. — Я… я должен подняться наверх и поставить чайник. Не хотите пойти со мной? — внезапно спросил он, прежде чем задуматься над тем, что сказал. — У меня есть чистые полотенца, если вам нужно вытереться.

Незнакомец снова улыбнулся, и волосы Джона почти встали дыбом на затылке. Этот человек определенно обладал над ним необъяснимой властью, словно читал все мысли как в открытой книге.

— Полотенце было бы хорошо, спасибо.

Джон кивнул и поднялся по винтовой лестнице, и Незнакомец отправился вслед за ним.

Шум грозы был гораздо заметнее в небольшой квартире, чем в «Сокровище», а из-за туч, сплошь затянувших небо, было темно, словно ночью. Включив свет, Джон направился на кухню, сунул чайник под кран в раковине и пошёл искать полотенце. Вернувшись через пару минут, он увидел, что мужчина уже сам поставил чайник на плиту и ждёт, облокотившись на стойку, разделяющую кухню и гостиную.

Джон протянул ему полотенце, а сам достал из шкафчика пакетики с чаем; но когда он поднял глаза от своего занятия, то обмер от открывшегося ему зрелища: Незнакомец провёл полотенцем по своим волосам и полностью спутал их, придав всегда уложенным кудрям сексуально-растрёпанный вид, заставивший бабочек в желудке Джона вновь неистово затрепетать крыльями.

Свист чайника вывел его из транса, и Джон заставил себя встряхнуться. Он залил чай кипятком и протянул гостю чашку, которую тот с благодарностью принял. Они помолчали несколько минут. Незнакомец не отрывал от него взгляда, и Джон чувствовал себя всё более и более растерянным.

— Как недавно разведённый писатель заканчивает туристическую поездку покупкой книжного магазина в центре Рима? — внезапно спросил Незнакомец, поставив чашку на барную стойку. Джон чуть не поперхнулся чаем.

— Простите? — переспросил он. Ни один человек в его окружении не был посвящён в детали покупки «Сокровища», тогда как же Незнакомец узнал об этом? — О чём вы?

— Я не сомневаюсь, что побег в другую страну является частой идеей у многих людей, — продолжал мужчина, как будто он этого не слышал. — Но мало кто осмеливается осуществить это. Почему ты бросил Снэрсбрук, Джон?

Джон мгновение ошеломлённо молчал. Незнакомец знал вещи, которые он никогда никому не говорил по эту сторону пролива; да, его клиенты, вероятно, были в курсе, что он приехал из Лондона и был писателем, и, очевидно, многие из них знали его имя, но никто и никогда не смог бы догадаться, что он купил книжный магазин во время отпуска, если бы он сам об этом не рассказал, не говоря уже об адресе его бывшего места жительства.

— Ты сталкер? — спросил Джон, не раздумывая. Если бы его жизнь была детективным рассказом, он бы уже наверняка был мертв.

Незнакомец заливисто рассмеялся; и это была не ироническая улыбка, по правде говоря, это была самая искренняя эмоция, которую Джон когда-либо у него видел.

— Я не слежу за тобой, — заверил он. — Просто я… довольно наблюдательный.

— А звучит как преследование, — возразил Джон, который уже не был так напуган, но всё ещё насторожён.

— Я узнал, что ты разведён, по отметине на безымянном пальце, видимой даже несмотря на то, что кожа вокруг потемнела от римского солнца. Значит, развод относительно недавний. Твой акцент, очевидно, лондонский, но Снэрсбрук как конкретный район появился из-за надписи на коробке, которая стояла рядом с прилавком в тот день, когда я первый раз заглянул в твой книжный магазин, поэтому я и предположил, что это место, где ты жил раньше. Что касается покупки магазина в середине путешествия, то это было выстрелом в воздух, но, учитывая, что «Сокровище» уже достаточно давно выставлено на продажу, а никто из местных жителей не интересовался его приобретением… — Высказал это вслух, и в самом деле звучу, как сталкер, — смущённо добавил он в конце.

Джон был озадачен такой демонстрацией наблюдательности. Удивлён и испуган тем, что возможно пьёт чай с каким-то преступником, но больше всё же удивлён.

— Это было потрясающе, — наконец, честно сказал он. — Страшновато, но удивительно.

Выражение лица Незнакомца сменилось недоумением. Очевидно, это был не тот ответ, которого он ожидал.

— Ты так думаешь? — спросил он.

— Конечно, — без колебаний ответил Джон. — Если ты окажешься серийным убийцей, которого я только что пригласил на чай, то, по крайней мере, я буду знать, что ты не обыкновенный убийца.

Они стояли, в упор глядя друг на друга пару секунд, прежде чем рассмеяться. Вся ситуация была полным безумием: с сильным дождём, хлещущим по крыше и окнам без передышки, парой наполовину остывших чаёв и двумя незнакомыми людьми, впервые в жизни заведшими нормальный разговор. Назвать это просто необычным было явным преуменьшением.

Когда они наконец перестали смеяться, Джон взял обе чашки и положил их в раковину, колеблясь между приглашением Незнакомца пообедать или спуститься обратно в книжный магазин. Однако, прежде чем он на что-то решился, он почувствовал, как мужчина сам направляется к нему.

— Знаешь, почему я приходил каждый день? — спросил Незнакомец, и Джон лишь покачал головой. — Потому что искал возможность задать тебе эти вопросы, не выдав своего интереса.

— Ин-интереса? — заикнулся Джон, не в силах перестать видеть эти зеленоватые глаза, мерцавшие в тусклом свете квартиры как звёзды и целые галактики.

— К тебе, Джон, — уточнил Незнакомец, всё ближе подходя к нему. — Очевидно.

Всё произошло так быстро, что Джон не успел оценить ситуацию, и к тому времени, как он сообразил, что происходит, Незнакомец поцеловал его. Его! И хуже всего было то, что Джон ответил.

Поцелуй был нежным, но страстным, прикосновение губ и языков, которые больше, чем покорить или овладеть, стремились узнать. Маленькие капли, стекавшие с волос Незнакомца, падали на лоб Джона и его закрытые веки, посылая в мозг искры свежести, которые контрастировали с восхитительным теплом, исходящим от поцелуя.

Спустя сколько-то времени, показавшегося обоим часами, мужчины отстранились друг от друга вдохнуть немного воздуха, и Джон неожиданно понял, что Незнакомец обнял его за талию, а сам он крепко вцепился в лацканы чужого пиджака.

— Это было безрассудно, — вздохнул Джон. — Самое безрассудное, что я когда-либо делал в жизни.

— Это и ещё купить книжный магазин в развалинах, — усмехнулся Незнакомец. Джон не смог не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ты прав, — согласился он, не в силах сдержать желание снова начать целовать тёплые губы, которые он только что попробовал.

Прошло ещё несколько минут поцелуев, в течение которых неизвестно каким образом оба мужчины оказались рядом на диване в гостиной. Никто не пытался раздеть друг друга, но руки их не могли остановиться, а вздохи и стоны не умолкали. В конце концов, когда первоначальная лихорадка слегка утихла, Джон обнаружил себя лежащим под Незнакомцем, тщательно выцеловывавшим каждую открытую часть его шеи.

— Итак, — начал Джон, отмечая, что адреналин постепенно покидает его тело, уступая место успокоению от звуков дождя и мягких ласк. — Просто чтобы прояснить, ты всё-таки не серийный убийца, верно?

— Ну не знаю… — ответил Незнакомец, не переставая целовать его кожу. — На самом деле я сотрудничаю с государственной полицией. Более или менее.

— О, правда? — с любопытством спросил Джон. — Ты что, детектив?

— Можно и так сказать, — подтвердил Незнакомец. — Но не совсем. Моя область гораздо более… специализированная.

— Угу… — пробормотал Джон, изо всех сил пытаясь узнать больше о человеке между его ногами, перед тем как его сморит сон. — Так ты консультант?

Его полицейские знания ограничивались детективными книгами, фильмами про Бонда и американскими сериалами, которые так ему нравились, поэтому он не был уверен, что правильно назвал специальность. Впрочем, Незнакомец тихо рассмеялся, словно то, о чём только что спросил Джон, доставило ему удовольствие.

— Я детектив-консультант, — сказал он, перестав целоваться, но продолжая поглаживать кончиками пальцев чувствительную кожу на ключицах Джона. — Единственный в мире, потому что сам изобрёл эту должность. Поэтому, когда полиция заходит в тупик, что случается почти всегда, они обращаются за помощью ко мне.

Теперь уже Джон не сдержал улыбку.

— Это полиция — они не привлекают любителей, — заявил он.

— И всё же я узнал о тебе почти всё, просто наблюдая в правильном направлении, — напомнил ему Незнакомец. — Кроме того, я делаю это не в первый раз, — пояснил он. — В Лондоне я работал со Скотланд-Ярдом над расследованием казавшихся неразрешимыми преступлений. Когда я переехал в Рим, вопрос был только в том, чтобы потянуть за нужные нити.

— И если ты занимался там любимым делом, то почему решил уехать из Лондона? — спросил Джон. Ласки на мгновение прекратились, но затем возобновились с удвоенной нежностью.

— Проблемы с наркоманией, — неохотно признался Незнакомец, и Джон почти пожалел, что задал вопрос. — Опустившись достаточно низко, чтобы не обойтись без лечения, я понял, что нуждаюсь ещё и в смене обстановки.

— А почему Италия? — спросил Джон, не раздумывая, проводя рукой по шелковистой глади тёмных локонов, венчающих голову мужчины. Он почувствовал, что тот сильнее расслабляется при контакте.

— Потому что это было первым местом, пришедшим мне в голову, — сказал Незнакомец с лёгкостью. — Достаточно далеко, чтобы убежать от моего прошлого и достаточно близко, чтобы вернуться в Лондон, если это когда-нибудь понадобится.

— А ты когда-нибудь вернешься? — спросил Джон, рисуя круговые узоры на шее Незнакомца. Его кожа была гладкой и мягкой, покрытой тонким слоем волосков, которые Джон использовал в качестве ориентира для своих восхищённых ласк.

— Если ты продолжишь делать то, что сейчас, — ответил мужчина, устраиваясь поудобнее, чтобы дать больший доступ к коже под воротником своей рубашки, — То я очень сомневаюсь в этом.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ, наслаждаясь моментом и ситуацией в целом: шумом дождя, просачивающимся через каждый уголок квартиры, восхитительным запахом мятного чая, витающим в воздухе, и своим счастливым заключением в объятиях самого прекрасного в мире мужчины, которого он в течение последних месяцев мог видеть лишь входящим и выходящим из своего магазина, а теперь, оказывается, тот тоже испытывал к нему какие-то чувства и только что намекнул, что намерен остаться в Италии, чтобы дать возможность отношениям между ними развиваться и дальше.

Если не это являлось щедрым подарком судьбы за то, что он последовал своему порыву купить «Сокровище» в последний день пребывания в Риме, то Джон был не в состоянии даже вообразить что-то прекраснее.

— Представляешь? — спросил он, почувствовав, что веки становятся всё тяжелее. — Мы лежим в объятиях друг друга, а я даже не знаю твоего имени.

Незнакомец поднял лицо и заглянул ему в глаза. Он смотрел на него напряжённо и проницательно, словно хотел проникнуть в душу и найти ответы на все вопросы Вселенной. Внезапный озноб пробежал по спине Джона снизу вверх словно предчувствие того, что-то, что только что случилось между ними, было лишь началом чего-то большего.

— Шерлок, — наконец ответил мужчина. — Меня зовут Шерлок.

И, не сказав больше ни слова, Шерлок наклонился, чтобы снова прижаться к губам Джона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Avere una cotta per te: (итальянский) "влюбиться, увлечься тобой ”.  
> *Quando fare la tua mossa: (итальянский) "когда сделаешь свой ход"


End file.
